Lamia Scale
Lamia Scale (ラミアスケイル Ramia Sukeiru 蛇姫の鱗 lit. Snake Princess' Scale) is one of the Legal Guilds in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 11 Location Nothing is currently known about Lamia Scale's location, aside from it being somewhere in Fiore. Only a glimpse of the guild's building has been shown, this bearing a dark banner adorned by Lamia Scale's symbol, with a statue representing a lamia, the source of the guild's name, a creature with the upper body of an alluring, bikini-clad young woman and a large serpentine tail in place of her legs, sitting outside on a rocky formation by the entrance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 History It's currently unknown when Lamia Scale was founded, and whether the current Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama, is the original founder of the guild. Some time in the past, several of its members namely the Master's nieces Sherry and Chelia Blendy and the Mages Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 10-11 had their families killed by Deliora, a demon created by Zeref's Living Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 This fact prompted all of them, aside from Chelia, to momentarily leave the guild and chase after the creature who had killed their relatives, joining Lyon Vastia in his quest to release Deliora from the Iced Shell spell and finish it off,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 7-8 reaching Galuna Island, where the creature was trapped, in X781.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 5 Following the demon's death in X784, the four of them returned to Lamia Scale alongside Lyon, who joined the guild and soon became one of its top members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 4-5 The guild also played a part in the downfall of Oración Seis, joining forces with the fellow Legal Guilds Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter to prevent the Dark Guild from obtaining the Nirvana weapon and throwing the world into chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 14-18 Strength Lamia Scale is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. As of year X791, after Fairy Tail's 7 years-long absence due to the events of Tenrou Island, it has been acknowledged as the second strongest guild in the entire Kingdom,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 8 being bested only by Sabertooth,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 9 and similarly achieving the second place in the Grand Magic Games for several years, emerging on top of many other guilds aside from Sabertooth. A fair share of Lamia Scale's reputation stems from its strongest Mage, Jura Neekis, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints recognized as one of the most gifted Mages in Fiore,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 18 possessing extreme skill in the use of Earth Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Cover Lyon Vastia is also considered one of the guild's top Mages, proficient in the use of Ice-Make Magic, which was taught to him by Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 5 Other notable members include Yuka Suzuki, who, due to his Wave being able to dispel any Magic, is considered Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage, granting the guild a way to counter offending Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 15 Members Trivia *A lamia is a creature from Greek mythology descending from the mythological figure of Lamia, known to have a female upper body topping a serpentine tail. *The Edolas version of Lamia Scale included members like Edolas Lyon and Edolas Sherry, before it was disbanded.Faiy Tail Manga: Volume 21, Extra Content References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds